


From Under the Bed

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 6 of This Might Help Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to Missus_T_ for going over this with me!

After Stiles threw the flare at him, Isaac quickly scrambled out from under the bed slightly dazed. He sat on the bed huddled into himself, slightly rocking back and forth. He could still hear the echos of his father locking him in the freezer. Lydia sat on the bed beside him trying to provide some sort of comfort - an anchor to the reality that he had so recently lost touch with. 

“You know that he wasn’t here, don’t you Isaac? That he is dead? It was all a hallucination, but we’re here. We are real, and you’re ok,” Lydia whispered as she rubbed Isaac’s back.

“She’s right, dude,” Stiles chimed in plopping down on the opposite side, “That was crazy shit, but you’re fine. Me and Lyds got you now.” Stiles gently pressed a kiss to Isaac’s temple.

Isaac leaned into Stiles side and began to relax.

“And we aren’t going to let anything to happen to you,” Lydia soothed, placing a kiss of her own in Isaac’s curls.


End file.
